Final feliz
by MagicAi
Summary: Nico le llevará un nuevo libro cada mes, y Will los leerá, aunque le causen traumas y le aterren, porque el amor quizás se basa en hacer ese tipo de estupideces innecesarias. O quizás sea más cercano a hacer malos juegos de palabras y fingir que la Coca-Cola es capaz de embriagarte. ¡SOLANGELO! AU


_**Final feliz.**_

Nico acomodó un poco su bufanda gris antes de entrar a la cafetería. El aroma a café y el alegre color celeste de las paredes lo recibieron, aunque él ya estaba habituado a eso, pues desde hacía ya más de un año frecuentaba ese lugar cada semana, casi siempre solo. Casi.

Esta vez, como la primera, iba a encontrarse con _esa_ persona. Ese estúpido rubio de ojos color cielo y sonrisas deslumbrantes que siempre criticaba sus escritos. Su maldito editor, Will Solace.

Lo buscó con la mirada desde la entrada. No era como si su melena amarilla pudiese pasar desapercibida, Nico juraría que su cabello de alguna forma brillaba, y no era cosa de la luz, incluso en un día como ese, nublado, el alegre tono dorado de su pelo contrastaba con todo lo demás. Como si quisiera llamar la atención. Y vaya que di Angelo lo detestaba.

Suspiró y caminó hacia él, esperando que no lo notara antes de que lograra sentarse, porque si lo hacía seguro que iba sonreír y gritar su nombre, como si él no hubiese notado su presencia.

Luego de más de un año encontrándose allí casi cada mes, cualquiera pensaría que tenían un lugar predeterminado para sentarse, que ambos sabían lo que el otro iba a pedir, o mínimamente que conocían al personal del local, pero no. Nico conscientemente pedía algo distinto cada vez, para que Will no se hiciera ideas equivocadas, y para no hacérselas él tampoco. Eso sí, siempre ordenaba algo dulce. No podía con la tentación.

 _No somos amigos. No nos conocemos._

Will estaba concentrado leyendo un montón de papeles prolijamente acomodados, mientras utilizaba la otra mano para mantener la taza de chocolate caliente cerca de sus labios, aunque Nico sabía que no iba a probarla hasta que él tuviese algo de beber también. El rubio estaba vestido casualmente, con una campera roja y jeans. Su abrigo impecable y cegadoramente blanco descansaba en el respaldo de su silla. Nico no se vestiría así jamás. Él tenía simplemente un sobretodo gris y pantalones negros, además de sus inseparables botas militares.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su editor y el rubio posó sus hipnóticos ojos celeste en él. _Oh, demonios, aquí viene._ Al instante, Will sonrió cálidamente, como saludaría a un amigo de toda la vida y no a un fracasado escritor muy insistente de 19 años.

(Él no sabía qué edad tenía Will de todas formas, pero se veía joven también).

—Nico, hola, te estaba esperando.

—Solace—saludó secamente.

Tal como el ojimoreno había supuesto, los papeles que el rubio estaba revisando eran los suyos. Su libro. El de esta vez. Como siempre, el mayor insistió en que ordenara algo antes de comenzar a charlar. Pidió café y farturas, no tenía idea de qué eran, pero sonaba bien.

Cuando le entregaron la comida y probó un bocado, Will finalmente le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. Como siempre, _este estúpido y sus estúpidos modales._ Nico suspiró.

—¿Y bien? ¿lo mismo de siempre?—cuestionó. El otro asintió.

—Lo de siempre.

—Te juro que lo estoy intentando.

Cada uno de sus libros tenían el mismo problema, según Will, eran aterradores. Por más que insistiera en que eran del género de aventura, Solace le repetía una y otra vez que le provocaban terror. Quizás eran un poco sombríos, el protagonista no siempre salía muy bien parado, y la trama general era cuando menos deprimente, pero Nico no lograba escribir otra cosa. Incluso si se concentraba en escribir una historia estúpida sobre idiotas que corren en círculos alrededor de un arcoiris, en una tierra mágica donde la lluvia es azúcar y todos cantan canciones sobre la amistad, en algún punto de la trama probablemente aparecería un unicornio mafioso asesino que secuestrara y torturara a alguien. Y no estaba exagerando, le había ocurrido. Aquella vez estaba particularmente desesperado.

En cualquier caso, los libros no servían. Will aseguraba haberse ganado mínimo diez traumas en el transcurso del año anterior.

—Sé que lo estás intentando—el rubio miraba el escrito arqueando una ceja—, de hecho esta vez pude dormir después de leer éste. Pero no entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan... cínico.

Nico se sonrojó y refunfuñó.

—No todos las historias tienen final feliz.

—Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo la mágica tierra del azúcar... por favor, lo que sea menos eso otra vez... sólo pretendo que le agregues aventura a la aventura, o accedas a cambiar el género a terror.

—No vamos a cambiar el género—protestó él—. Escribo aventura.

—Y por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo, si no un final feliz, al menos algo que no te dé escalofríos. O traumas. Llevamos un año en esto, Nico, y la verdad has hecho más progresos de los que crees.

El italiano bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, los unicornios asesinos son algo a lo que cualquiera llamaría progreso.

El rubio se estremeció, borrando por un instante su sonrisa. Nico lo miró de reojo.

—¿Podemos no volver a mencionar eso, por favor? Aún no lo supero.

—Lo siento.

Se sentía un poco culpable, también. Imaginar a alguien como Will leyendo sus perturbadores escritos... sonaba a tortura. Quizás ese era su problema, de alguna forma todo siempre acababa en tortura. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Will le golpeó la cabeza con las hojas y sonrió.

—Anímate, Chico Muerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres impresionante.

Le enfermaba que lo dijera tan honestamente, le ponía nervioso. Apartó la vista y comió otra fartura. Solace seguía releyendo el libro, como si fuese a poder volverlo alegre con sólo mirarlo. De todas formas, pensó Nico, si alguien era capaz de algo tan absurdo, ese sin duda sería Will Solace.

—Bueno—concluyó el moreno—, lo reescribiré. La vigésimo segunda es la vencida.

Will arqueo una ceja.

—¿Así que sabes bromear?

—Cállate.

oOo

Will suspiró camino a casa. El cielo estaba nublado y algunas gotitas ya caían sobre él, y como todo buen idiota, no había llevado paraguas y le quedaban unos diez minutos para llegar a su departamento. No iba a correr, eso sería lo más bajo que habría caído.

Se dio un momento para reflexionar—no había mucho más que hacer—sobre su trabajo. Will era universitario en la facultad de medicina, apenas tenía veinte años, pero siempre había sido un gran lector, y su padre era dueño de la editorial, por lo que, de momento, allí se ganaba la vida. La cosa había sido simple y aburrida hasta el año anterior, cuando un desalineado chico recién salido de la secundaria se presentó con un libro de quinientas páginas, disculpándose porque "había querido terminar lo antes posible y sólo pudo empezar al finalizar las clases", cosa que, si sus cálculos no fallaban, debería haber sido sólo un mes antes.

Supuso que terminar un libro en un mes era cosa fácil si la calidad era mala, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia y leyó el escrito en su tiempo libre. Dios, lo amó. La narración era perfecta, fácil y amena, a la vez que compleja y muy bien estructurada. Contradictoria, algo melancólica, sí, pero sin duda mágica. La historia era interesante y tenía tanta lógica. Y, oh, lo había asustado muchísimo. Supuso que era la idea hasta que leyó el género. ¿Aventura? ¿cómo era eso aventura? ¿en qué mundo?

El autor se negó a cambiar el género y rompió el escrito frente a sus ojos. _Oh, ahí va el mejor libro que he leído en los últimos cinco años._ Will pensó que el desequilibrado chico se habría rendido, por más que le pareciera un desperdicio, y volvió a su monótona existencia... durante un mes.

Con el tiempo, acabó esperando que cada fin de mes Nico le llevaría una nueva historia, un nuevo mundo, a veces basado en el anterior, a veces partiendo de cero, y lo esperaba. Vaya que lo esperaba. El resto de los autores le comenzaron a parecer obsoletos, y secretamente se volvió el fan número uno de Nico di Angelo.

(Y no sólo en lo que se refiere a la escritura) (pero eso no importa) (de momento).

Sin embargo, Will no podía publicar eso si no quería traumatizar a toda una generación de adolescentes, y de cierta forma le hacía sentir un poco bien ser el primero—y hasta ahora único—lector de tan maravillosas historias. Anhelaba leer algo con un final feliz, algo que le provocara una sonrisa—él ya le provocaba sonrisas, pero no lo que escribía, no exactamente—, y le demostrara que Nico di Angelo sabía lo que era la alegría. Pero el azabache prodigio no parecía dispuesto a complacerlo. Bueno, sí, lo estaba intentando, el unicornio era un buen ejemplo.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa horrible imagen de su pobre mente. Decidió que quizás sí iba a correr.

oOo

—¿Alegre?

—Alegre.

—¿Y cómo?

—Yo qué sé, di Angelo. Piensa en cosas que te hagan feliz.

Así había sido más o menos la primera vez que Will le explicó el defecto fatídico de sus historias. Desde entonces, Nico se sentaba frente a su computador negro, con lo que a Percy le gustaba llamar "música de abuelos" sonando por los parlantes, y trataba de que su perturbada mentecilla le proveyera de recuerdos y anécdotas divertidas.

Sólo el primer día, había descartado a Bianca, a Annabeth, a Percy y a sus padres. Quizás tuvieron sus momentos, pero esos inevitablemente le llevaban a cómo habían acabado las cosas, lo que concluía con él escribiendo algo que causaría en el público unos inmensos deseos de convertirse en emos depresivos. En fin, descartados.

Con el tiempo, decidió pensar en Jason, su mejor amigo, pero la cosa... sí, lo había llevado a pensar en Piper, luego en Annabeth, y luego en Percy.

Percy siempre arruinaba todo. Hasta sus historias. Detestaba haberse enamorado así de ese tipo.

Hazel sí lo hacía feliz, pero si pensaba en ella, pensaba en su padre, y luego en su madre. Y en Bianca, y ellas ya no estaban allí para crear más recuerdos cursis. Aún recordaba cuando su hermana mayor le había confesado que su sueño era escribir libros de aventura. El pequeño Nico se había limitado a preguntarle si habría piratas en ellos, por lo que Bianca sólo rió. Ella no pudo hacerlo, y Nico lo estaba intentando ahora. No estaba mal, de todos modos.

Descartó muchas cosas, pero no se rindió porque _por todos los cielos, algo debe hacerme feliz._

Sí, Reyna. Reyna no le traía tantos malos recuerdos. El entrenador y su hijo. Italia. Las farturas. McDonald's. Esa película de fantasmas que había visto en la escuela y que había conseguido que Leo Valdez le hablara, asombrado porque no había gritado como idiota a diferencia de los demás, lo que eventualmente atrajo al resto de sus actuales amigos.

Pero no parecía suficiente. Esas cosas lo hacían feliz pero no lograban que imaginara un mundo en el que las posibilidades le llevaran a una conclusión positiva. ¿Había algo que lo emocionaba, que esperaba impacientemente y lo hacía sonreír sin pretenderlo? sí, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

No era como si todos los días estuviese esperando esa reunión a fin de mes.

oOo

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con los finales felices?

La vez que Nico le preguntó eso, Will tardó un segundo más de lo normal en reaccionar. ¿Por qué? frunció el ceño llevando el café a sus labios. Esa nueva cafetería era genial. Llevó allí a di Angelo porque pensó que estaba apunto de caer dormido. Estaba pálido y sus ojeras eran exageradamente pronunciadas. Con el tiempo acabó por acostumbrarse a ello. Dedujo que se quedaba despierto demasiado tiempo para escribir.

Aún así, Nico había hecho una pregunta, y él no tenía idea de cómo responderla.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con los finales tristes?—cuestionó él. El menor se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con un trozo de pastel de crema.

—Son realistas. Los finales felices no existen.

—Claro que sí existen. Es difícil de conseguir, pero no imposible.

—No seas cursi, Solace—Nico lo apuntó con su cuchara—. Incluso si es el caso, nadie se traga los finales felices en los libros. Son absurdos.

—Los finales tristes son absurdos. Cualquiera ve que las cosas están mal y se conforma con acabar en tragedia. Las personas valientes de verdad, luchan por su final feliz. Es la cosa más difícil y valiente a la que se puede aspirar.

El ojimoreno se concentró en su pastel un momento. Finalmente levantó la mirada y sus ojos como chocolate derretido se encontraron con los de Will. Había un brillo de duda en ellos.

—Al final, duele más si lo intentas y no lo consigues, no hay nada más trágico que eso.

—Lo hay—Will le robó una cucharada de pastel. El italiano no protestó—. Lo único más triste que intentar y fallar, es no intentar y preguntarte qué habría ocurrido si lo hubieses hecho.

Claro que estaba siendo hipócrita. Si hubiese seguido su consejo, probablemente se le habría declarado allí mismo al moreno. Sólo quedaba preguntarse qué haría si no tuviese miedo. El rubio pensó en aquel momento, que era el único que en verdad no estaba luchando por su final feliz.

De todas formas, se acercaba fin de mes de nuevo. Pronto su celular rojo sonaría, su pantalla le mostraría el nombre de Nico, y concertarían una fecha para encontrarse en el lugar de siempre.

oOo

Nico no acabó el libro ese mes. Ni el siguiente.

oOo

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses sin saber nada de su escritor favorito. Will se preguntó si lo había presionado demasiado y el azabache finalmente se había rendido. Nuevamente, todo era monótono. Varias veces se sorprendió a sí mismo a punto de marcar el número de Nico, pero siempre se detenía a último momento. _Porque soy un cobarde. Este es el final triste que merezco._

Una tarde cualquiera de mayo, sin embargo, su teléfono lo alertó con ese tono predeterminado que tenía para el chico, y el nombre Nico di Angelo se encargó de despejar cualquier tipo de duda. Atendió de forma torpe y se llevó el aparato al oído.

—¿Nico?

—No Solace, soy tu madre. Obviamente soy yo, este es mi número, ¿correcto?

Había extrañado su voz. Y en menor medida su sarcasmo.

—Hey—intentó sonar ofendido, pero fracasó olímpicamente y más bien pareció un suspiro cariñoso—. Hacía rato que no llamabas. Pensé que te habías rendido.

—Bueno, estaba luchando por mi final feliz—bromeó. Will apretó los labios—. Terminé... no estoy muy seguro del resultado, pero... si aún eres editor, yo quiero...

—¡Sí!—el rubio respondió automáticamente, a pesar de que le quedaba una semana de vacaciones—¿En la cafetería de siempre?

—Ajá, ¿mañana?

—...Ajá.

Nico colgó. Will comenzó a saltar como el estúpido alegre que era por todo el departamento.

oOo

Ese libro era un asco, Will iba a lanzárselo a la cabeza en cuanto lo leyera, estaba seguro. Salir de su zona de confort no fue tan simple como pensó que sería. Le tomó meses acabar el libro, con menos palabras de lo usual—unas meras 405 páginas—, y una trama que no acababa de convencerlo. Pero se había esforzado. Cada vez que había pensado en darle un giro "cínico" a la historia, la imagen de Solace sonriendo y hablando de los finales felices le impedía siquiera pensar en algo trágico. Tuvo tiempo para meditar. Su maldito editor lo hacía cursi y estúpidamente feliz. Estaba enamorado, otra vez. Genial.

Por primera vez, Nico llegó antes a la cafetería. Pidió Farturas—Dios, no pudo evitarlo— y un café, pero no tocó nada hasta que Will llegó y ordenó también, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio y le arrancó una risita. El azabache se sonrojó.

Esa reunión era innecesaria cuando menos. Podría mandarle la historia por fax o mail, como las personas normales, pero ellos jamás se habían comportado así. Dos reuniones al mes. Una para entregarle la historia, y otra para discutirla. Al final siempre se distraían y hablaban de otras cosas, y Nico realmente esperaba que esa no fuese la excepción. Lo había extrañado.

—De verdad me había asustado—comentó el rubio—, pensé que no volvería a verte.

Nico arqueó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Y a Will qué le importaba verlo o no?

—¿Hablas de que no volverías a leer lo que escribo?

—No del todo...

Oh, bien...Dios.

oOo

Will llegó a su casa con una sonrisa estúpida más grande y notoria de lo usual. Luego de gritarle a sus hermanos que estaría ocupado, se encerró en su cuarto, se lanzó al sillón, y comenzó a leer la nueva historia de su autor favorito, después de mucho tiempo.

Se titulaba Chico Muerte, y aunque la inclusión de esa palabra debería haber supuesto un mal presagio, Solace no pudo evitar sonreír aún un poco más. Ese era el apodo que él mismo se había encargado de darle.

—¿Puedes culparme?—le había dicho—¡Todos tus personajes mueren!

—Es lo que la gente hace, Solace, es lo que todos haremos.

—Intenta distraer con tu filosofía a alguien más, Nico. Eres un Chico Muerte.

—Tú eres un estúpido Solecillo alegre.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No es malo. Pero me das nauseas.

—Suena malo.

—Que no.

oOo

El teléfono negro de Nico comenzó a sonar justo cuando él salía de la ducha. Sin dejar de secar su cabello con una mano, lo sostuvo y verificó que se trataba de una llamada, para ser exactos, de Will Solecillo Solace. Se llevó el aparato al oído y lo sostuvo con su hombro mientras colgaba la toalla gris que había estado utilizando.

—Hey, Solace, ¿ya terminaste? es obvio que ya terminaste. No me llamarías de no ser así, ¿cuándo nos encontramos?

—¿No te molesta si esta vez lo hablamos por teléfono?

Will sonaba serio. Mala señal. El azabache frunció el ceño y tomó el celular como Dios manda, dejándose caer en la cama.

—¿Estás bien?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—N... Sí, no hay problema, descuida—di Angelo casi pudo visualizar la sonrisa falsa del rubio, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca—. Escucha Nico, sobre el libro, yo...

—En la cafetería. Ahora.

—Son las once de la noche, la cafetería debe estar ce...

—Dije ahora—demandó. No esperó una respuesta y finalizó la llamada.

Tomó su chaqueta de aviador y salió corriendo sin preocuparse por el hecho de que en las noches la temperatura bajaba un poco y su cabello negro seguía mojado. La cafetería quedaba a unas tres calles de allí, por lo general tomaría el auto e iría cómodamente en él, pero esa noche no estaba disponible—Hazel, pijamada, y un montón de chicas gritonas. Jules-Albert la llevó y él tenía el auto—así que sólo corrió. Will le había comentado una vez que vivía lejos, pero seguro el rubio tomaría su moto. Suponiendo que fuese a ir.

Nico llegó jadeando. El lugar estaba cerrado, lógicamente, así que simplemente se sentó en el piso y decidió que si finalmente Solace no aparecía en los próximos cuarenta minutos, se iría, sabiendo que su libro era tan malo que el rubio no quiso informarle de frente que era un asco y que había dejado su dignidad en la entrada de ese estúpido local con tan buenas farturas. Por eso odiaba estar enamorado, hacía esa clase de estupideces.

Solace sí llegó. En su moto, con su correspondiente casco y un abrigo negro—Will y negro no parecían ir bien juntos, pero le quedaba fenomenal—, y caminando hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú acabas de interrumpir una buena maratón de películas Marvel, di Angelo.

Nico rió apenas, casi sin quererlo. El editor se sentó junto a él, en el suelo, y abrazando su casco naranja.

—¿Por cuál ibas?

—Iron man dos...

—O sea que hace rato acabaste el libro.

Will aplicó presión al agarre del casco y asintió. No sonreía.

—Sí, pero no quería...

—No te contengas, si es una mierda puedes decirlo sin dudar. No sería la primera vez.

El mayor suspiró con cansancio, para después negar con la cabeza.

La noche estaba tranquila. Pocos autos pasaban lentamente de vez en cuando, los grillos hacían ese ruidito que tan nervioso ponía al moreno y algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban por allí. Había luna llena, pero su luz no opacaba completamente a las pocas estrellas que la contaminación lumínica dejaba asomar.

—No es eso... no es eso, idiota—sonrió, pero algo en aquel gesto no le agradó a Nico—. El libro es perfecto, lo vamos a publicar.

oOo

Las palabras sonaban más reales cuando las decía en voz alta, pero jamás había dudado de su autenticidad. Amó el libro, de inicio a fin. En especial el fin.

La trama trataba de un chico que podía ver y hablar con fantasmas y se enamoraba de uno. La historia parecía condenada a tragedia dado que el romance era más bien imposible porque uno de ellos estaba muerto. Will supuso que el protagonista se resignaría o moriría, aunque no consideró que estaba hablando de un libro de Nico di Angelo y, si por algo se caracterizaba, era por no ser predecible(además de los traumas. Este libro fue la excepción). Resultaba que el fantasma no era realmente un fantasma, sino un ángel, el ángel de la muerte, para ser más específicos, quien había bendecido al chico con la capacidad de ver a los muertos porque siempre le había llamado la atención, y fingió ser un fantasma para poder verlo en persona.

Hubo varios giros complejos, como el enojo del protagonista al descubrir el por qué de su don, que más bien le había traído sólo problemas desde niño, o el hecho de que el ángel no se rindiera y lo siguiera a todas partes—cosa extraña, porque se le complicaba esconder sus alas multicolor—, y el pueblo de los ángeles que quería alejar a un estúpido humano de uno de los suyos, poniendo varias trabas en el camino y finalmente convirtiendo la historia en una (¡sí!) de aventura. Nico lo manejó perfecto. Los condujo de forma lenta y segura al sueño secreto del rubio: un final feliz.

Will se había reído, había estado cerca de llorar y se había angustiado mucho. Al acabar sólo se quedó en blanco un tiempo, asimilando todo, y finalmente decidió que ese era su libro favorito desde entonces y por lo que le quedara de vida. Iba a publicarlo, ¡claro que iba a publicarlo! Nico lo había conseguido, al fin. Llamó a su padre de inmediato, sólo porque pensaba que lo ameritaba.

—Claro que vamos a publicarlo—afirmó Apolo—. Nunca te escuché tan emocionado, William. ¿Le hiciste alguna corrección?

—En absoluto. Es perfecto tal como está.

—Oh. En ese caso, ese Nico del que siempre hablas finalmente lo captó. ¡Genial!

—Sí. Es genial.

—Si el chico ya no te necesita, ¿ya vas a trabajar con alguien más?

Oh, sí. Nico lo había captado. Ya no lo necesitaba. Genial, al fin el chico sería un autor y todos lo reconocerían por su escritura mágica y perfecta, justo como debía ser. Ya no necesitaba un editor... genial.

—Claro papá. Hablamos luego, ¿si? están pasando la película del Capitán América.

—¿No vas a avisarle a Nico?

—Sí, luego... luego.

Apolo no entendía muchas cosas que hacía su hijo, como, por ejemplo, el que aceptara ser editor de ese chico aunque aborrecía todo lo que tuviese que ver con el terror. Pero sabía que Will no hacía cosas simplemente por orgullo u obstinación, debía haber una buena razón. Y bueno, no dejaba de hablar de ese tal Nico. Notó que su hijo estaba desanimado, y le sonrió al teléfono aunque el otro no pudiese verlo.

—Recuerda lo que siempre he dicho de los finales felices—recomendó—. Pelea.

Y cortó la llamada.

oOo

Mientras Solace le explicaba cómo iban a ser los siguientes pasos, y el hecho de que ya no sería su editor, Nico se distrajo y no logró escuchar una palabra. La sonrisa de Will estaba mal.

Por lo general, cuando sonreía—es decir, casi todo el tiempo—, sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña y se estrechaban ligeramente, como si quisieran dar más espacio para la sonrisa del rubio. En ese momento, en cambio, sentados en el piso delante de su cafetería favorita, Will le estaba mostrando una cara nueva, y no le agradaba. Seguro eso debía ser una sonrisa, lo que intentaba hacer curvando sus labios hacia arriba y desviando la mirada cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, pero no. Eso era sólo una asquerosa farsa y la mente de Nico no atinaba a prestar la suficiente atención como para descubrir qué demonios andaba mal.

 _Publicar. Innecesario. Editor._ Palabras al azar eran todo lo que lograba procesar, y de todas formas entendía el mensaje y no le agradaba.

Will hizo amago de despedirse y levantarse—ese gesto no le gustaba, si no cambiaba pronto la expresión de su cara iba a golpearlo—, pero Nico actuó por impulso y le sujetó la manga del abrigo negro. El rubio buscó su mirada, y al no encontrarla, se sentó de nuevo de igual forma. Estaba inexpresivo. Seguía siendo mejor que el intento de sonrisa anterior, de todas formas. Di Angelo tomó aire y fijó sus ojos en el casco de la motocicleta de Solace.

—Te necesito para escribir. Tardé tanto tiempo porque lo hice de forma que fuese a gustarte.

¿Eso era verdad? cierto que pensaba en él al momento de planear la historia pero, ¿realmente escribía para Will? sí. Claro que sí. Esa era la razón para terminar un libro cada mes aunque eso implicara dormir menos de lo que creía humanamente posible, ver el brillo en los ojos cielo cuando le entregaba el conjunto de papeles fingiendo indiferencia. Pretender que no notaba las miradas ansiosas que el otro le dirigía al sobre donde guardaba la historia, anticipando su lectura. Verlo intentando suprimir su estúpida e irrefrenable sonrisita, a pesar de que lo que leía nunca acabara por hacerle ningún bien—y podía decirlo por esas veces en las que el rubio estaba más pálido o con ojeras, por no dormir a causa del horror de sus libros—. Aún así seguía leyendo, quería leerlo. Nico lo sabía, y llegó a pensar que el rubio era el cínico allí. Se adaptó al estilo de Will, lo logró, pero lo necesitaba para seguir haciéndolo, ¿cómo podría inventar algo que no fuese deprimente si ese idiota se iba de su vida?

—¿Qu...?

—¡Tenía que hacerlo de forma alegre y...!—se sonrojó— no hay nadie más insoportablemente alegre que tú.

—Creo que debería ofenderme.

—¡Deberías! derrochas felicidad y me das asco, cada vez que te veo siento que debo darte un puñetazo para que dejes de ser tan ridículamente brillante y feliz. No te tolero.

—¿Sí sabes que eso duele?—lo dijo en tono de broma. Pero la sonrisa en su cara, otra vez, no era genuina.

—¡Lo sé, y debe doler, también me duele! Me confunde porque no puedo detestarlo, ¿por qué si se supone que das asco no puedo sólo odiarte y ya? ¡Es tu culpa!

Will frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Cómo es eso mi culpa? te estás contradiciendo mucho, para ser un escritor no sabes expresarte.

—¡Ahí está el punto, yo no soy así! ¿Crees de verdad que soy el tipo de persona que se esforzaría tanto para satisfacer a un idiota como tú? ¡me estoy portando como un estúpido, incluso estoy aquí porque me preocupé por ti! ¡y todo sólo porque estoy ena...!

Nico no pudo detenerse a tiempo, pero al menos logró no acabar la frase. Descontrolarse de esa forma era peligroso, lo volvía incontrolablemente honesto. El rubio parecía haber sido capaz de interpretar su frase a medias, porque lo miraba sonrojado, sus orejas estaban rojas.

—¿Acabas de decir que...?

—¡Ena... enano!

—¿Enano?

¡¿Enano?! ¡¿En serio Nico, en serio?! escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y se revolvió el cabello.

—Dios, sólo mátame ya—refunfuñó—. Olvídalo, ¿sabes qué? creo que estoy bajo los efectos de la... la Coca-Cola que tomé hace rato. Ignora todo lo que digo.

—Emh... la Coca-Cola no tiene alcohol, Nico.

—Sí, buen punto, ¿ves? ni siquiera sé lo que digo. Sólo vete... finge que no tuvimos esta conversación, te llamaré mañana y... no sé, te besaré y saldré corriendo o... algo.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo ahora?

—No, yo... ¡¿Qué?!—levantó la cabeza alarmado.

Will lo miraba también. No sonreía, de hecho tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto, pero estaba totalmente sonrojado. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, los orbes celestes del rubio se inquietaron y comenzaron a buscar cualquier cosa con la cual distraerse, sin detenerse en ninguna en realidad.

—Yo también estoy ena...—apretó los labios—...¿enano?

Oh genial, eso iba a perseguirlo el resto de su vida. Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Genial, ¿y cómo debo interpretar eso?

Intentaba no reírse. Eso era muy estúpido. Will no estaba muy serio tampoco.

—No lo sé, lo inventaste tú, Nico.

—Lo interpretaré como quiera, entonces.

Seguían sentados, y Solace era mucho más alto—maldita sea, y se atrevía a decir que estaba enano. Era una forma de burlarse de él en más de un sentido—, pero de todas formas se las arregló para unir sus labios sin hacer demasiado el ridículo. Los dos sonreían, seguro era una escena extraña.

—Will—el rubio se estremeció. Primera vez que usaba su nombre. Sonaba lindo si lo decía él—, debes seguir siendo mi editor.

Solace sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad.

—¿Debo?—Nico asintió.

—Para siempre.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Wow, creo que me las arreglé para arruinar la historia con ese final ._.**_

 _ **Esto es un auto-regalo de cumpleaños para mí :D no es que no me hayan dado suficientes... y mi cumpleaños fue el domingo pero... ¡hey, al menos hice algo mínimamente productivo!**_

 _ **Laura, la historia de Nico es justo lo que estás pensando xD**_

 _ **Y... creo que a esta altura deberían saber que no soy buena poniendo títulos, así que... en fin. Gracias por leer (suponiendo que alguien soporte la historia completa) si sobreviven, consideren dejarme un review, al menos para avisarme si me denuncian por causarles algún tipo de enfermedad en los ojos(?)**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen :D (después de leer esto, lo necesitarán).**_


End file.
